Light
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: Every time Ichigo sees Ishida in light, he feels a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.


Disclaimer: oh please

Alright, I cant write all that well, as you might know if you read my other 'stories'. Whatever, this would be my first non-OC pairing, so I decided to go with my favorite out of the bunch.

Ishida drummed his fingers on his desk, bored to the brink of insanity. School work was never very difficult for him, so he had a lot of down time in class. With a groan, the Quincy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, seemingly unaware of the staring of one of his fellow classmates. Said classmate looked away when the skinny boy replaced his glasses and leaned back in his chair, tilting his face upwards. The sun streaming through the window next to his seat fell onto his pale skin, making it glow brightly. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from moaning right then and there, his eyes returning to the pale form. It had been a few months back when the orange haired boy had begun to watch the Quincy in class. One day, actually a few days after their meeting, he had noticed Ishida's sleek, black hair shining in the same beam of sunlight he sat in now. Ichigo had gone breathless at the sight of his friend- if he could be called that- bathed in such a light. Then, he had shaken it off as merely an impulse reaction. But now, he felt something throbbing in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at Ishida. Something that hurt every time he saw the raven talking to Orihime, that adorable, pale pink blush spreading on his white face, or when he saw the rare smile pull at his thin lips.

"Why are you staring at him again?" A female voice asked. With a little jolt, Ichigo turned in his seat to find Rukia looking at him with a questioning gaze. He tried to fumble around for an answer, but came up empty handed. Instead, he formulated his own question.

"How would you know I've been staring at him?" He glared at the dark haired girl, who merely smiled back in silent laughter.

"Ah, so you admit you've been staring?" She laughed as his face turned red. Why did she love teasing him so much? "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" He asked, glaring at her. She tried and failed to stifle another laugh behind her hand. Her eyebrows raised as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? So it's not a secret? It's something you don't even know yourself? How cute!" Luckily, he was saved the humiliation of answering her by the final bell. He slipped out of his seat and nearly bolted out of the classroom in an attempt to get away from the questioning of the other Shinigami. When he had made it halfway down the street a voice calling his name made him turn around, praying to God it wasn't Rukia who had hailed him. Instead, he felt his heart drop into his stomach as Uryu strode towards him, looking very much like a woman with a hand on his hip. The Shinigami waited until the two of them were side by side, before continuing his walk down the street, forcing the other to follow. As they walked, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the Quincy. The sunlight flittering down through the white clouds made his skin shine.

"Stop staring at me Kurosaki, it's freaking me out." The cool voice shattered whatever fantasy Ichigo was dreaming up in a heartbeat. Immediately, the other boy turned a deep shade of red and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't staring at you, Ishida," He said with and indignant look. "I just saw something sparkle in the light and it drew my attention. FYI it was your damn cross." Uryu scoffed in his I'm-better-than-you manner he was so damn good at. For a second, Ichigo wondered if he would have that same attitude in bed. Whoa, where the hell had _that_ come from? Sure, Ishida was attractive- especially in the sun with his skin glowing god-like- but Ichigo couldn't see Ishida going anywhere near a bedroom with him. Wait a second, _what? _Did he really want to sleep with someone like Uryu Ishida? The answer surprised him: yes he did, he wanted to badly.

"So you have an attraction to shiny objects? Spoken like a true imbecile. What are you, a crow?" The raven scoffed again and pushed his glasses up his nose, snapping Ichigo out of his mental thicket. The metal and glass combo glinted in the light. Ichigo pushed all images out of his mind before speaking.

"Whatever. Why did you call me anyway?" The slightly smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"I told you already, should I say it slower for your idiot Shinigami brain to comprehend? Stop. Staring. At. Me." The words caught him by surprise. He had thought Ishida had meant just a minute ago. Had he known all along that Ichigo had been scoping him out in class? He decided to test how much the Quincy really knew.

"What are you talking about? _Me_ stare at _you? _Why the hell would I do that?" Ishida raised an eyebrow while fixing his glasses so Ichigo couldn't see his eyes behind the glare.

"Oh please, I'm no idiot and you are blatantly obvious about it, Kurosaki. Now I'm telling you now to stop, or face the consequences." Ichigo blinked as if he'd just gotten a light slap to the face. He had seen something that startled him: was that, a hint of pink on Ishida's cheeks? With a knowing smirk, the Shinigami just shrugged.

"Whatever the hell you think you know, forget it. Cause it's irrelevant to anything." With that stream of confusing and most likely retarded sounding words, Ichigo left the Quincy in favor of walking home alone. In his mind, he was playing through a plan to test the water with the other boy.

OOO

Ishida lay on his bed, clad in nothing but a cotton towel, debating whether or not to close the drapes that let moonlight spill into his room, onto his bed. His glasses were on the desk next his bed, allowing wet strands of hair to fall into his face. This was so unlike him. Usually after a shower, he'd get changed into sleeping attire and go straight to bed. But the night was hot and humid, and he was comfortable in the towel. With a soft groan, he draped his arm over his face, blocking out the light coming in from outside. A rustling of fabric made the teenager sit up, squinting in an attempt to see without his glasses. There was no mistaking that Reiatsu though.

"Kurosaki? What are you doing in here?" He yelped a little less than bravely. He heard a faint chuckle before he caught sight of the Shinigami. He was leaning against the wall by the open window, mostly hidden in the shadows.

"Damn, I can't believe I was caught that quickly." Ichigo said with a laugh, pushing off the wall and moving to the other side of Ishida's bed. The Quincy responded by shifting over, away from Ichigo. His face contorted into a scowl as he continued to stare at the intruder.

"You haven't answered my question: What are you doing here?" He repeated. Ichigo just shrugged, a smile crossing his features.

"I'm not actually too sure," He said with a grin. "I needed to see you in the moonlight. For the record, better than seeing you in the sunlight." He quickly bit his lip, as though he just realized what he had just said. "Uh, I mean-" He was cut off by a hand falling on his shoulder. Ishida wasn't looking at him, instead, his head hung low. Ichigo froze from the contact; not daring to break whatever spell had been placed on his comrade.

"I told you to stop staring at me," Ishida's voice came out hoarse. "Every time I catch you, it- it does things to me." The Shinigami blinked as the other's confession reached his ears. He reached down and lightly grabbed the Quincy's chin and tilted his face upward so he was staring into the sapphire orbs.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, vaguely aware how close their faces were. Uryu tried to pull his face out of Ichigo's grasp, but he held tight. "Tell me." His voice was soft, but commanding.

"I see you staring, and it gives me a hollow feeling," The Quincy admitted with a little sigh. "It's like a crippling desire to know why you keep looking, but on the other hand I don't want to know because in the end, I'll just end up hurt." With a quick roll of his eyes, Ichigo leaned his head down and caught the other's lips in a soft kiss. Ishida didn't put up any kind of resistance, but Ichigo pulled away before he took things a little too far.

"I stare at you, because you're beautiful," he said, running a hand down Ishida's pale cheek. The archer's skin was shining, even paler that usual in the silver light of the moon. "Even when you're not bathed in any kind of light, solar or lunar." He kissed the Quincy again, this time seeking entry into his mouth. As their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance, Ishida wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck. With a roll of his hips, he managed to unbalance the Shinigami and the two of them fell backward on the bed. Said Shinigami pulled away, panting lightly. Before he could say anything, he felt hands pulling at his shirt, unbuttoning the soft fabric as they went along their way. He looked down at the form underneath his knees. Ishida's brow was knitted in concentration as he slipped the shirt down Ichigo's arms. Now realizing what the other boy wanted, Ichigo pulled away, tugging at his belt as he did.

"I'm only going to do this if you're sure you're alright with it," He said, pulling down his jeans, but leaving his boxers on. "I'm not about to have you shoot me full of holes on some misunderstanding." Ishida propped himself up on his elbow and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course I'm fine with it," He semi-snapped, sounding like the old Ishida. "No hurry it up before I decide to change my mind." With a quiet chuckle, Ichigo leaned in and- with a swift tug- pulled the towel around Ishida's waist off, revealing all of the creamy white skin to the orange haired teen. A wicked smile played on his lips as he crawled in between the raven's legs. "What are you- agh!" He was cut off as his shaft disappeared into Ichigo's hot mouth. His hips were refused the luxury of bucking as hands pinned him to the bed. Ichigo let out a laugh, which reverberated through Ishida's body, as the latter's legs twitched. Long fingers came down to tangle in his orange hair as he continued to lick and suck at his new uke. Without giving him any warning, Ichigo placed a finger against the tight ring that was Ishida's entrance. A loud moan sounded from the twitching form beneath him.

"Kurosaki," Ishida moaned again, his voice coming out ragged. "Don't bother with your fingers." A little absently, he reached over to fumble in a drawer in his nightstand. "Just do it." He pulled out a silver tube and held it out to the other boy. Ichigo pulled himself away from Ishida's manhood to grab at the lube offered to him. He popped the top and squeezed out a small portion. Ignoring Ishida's request, he inserted two fingers into the ring of muscle, earning himself a loud hiss of pain.

"And you wanted me to skip this step." He said, rolling his eyes. He began to scissor his fingers, drawing out another strangled moan. When he thought the Quincy was properly prepared, the Shinigami withdrew his fingers. "Turn around." He ordered, slicking up his own cock with the lube. Uryu obeyed, rolling over and pulling himself up on all fours. Just the sight of his pale form, laid open for him and glowing in the light, was enough for Ichigo to slam into the Quincy without giving him any kind of warning. Uryu let out a loud cry of pain and reached up to grab the headboard as Ichigo rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of him.

"Dammit, Kurosaki, what the hell?" He gasped, getting over the initial wave of pain. It was steadily being replaced by waves of pure pleasure. Ichigo didn't answer him; he just kept thrusting into his tight passageway, looking for the one spot that would make the raven cry out in pleasure rather than pain. When Ishida let out another cry and arched his head back, Ichigo knew he found it. Laughing at the Quincy, he wrapped his arm around his slender waist and grabbed his hard and leaking cock, still wet from Ichigo's saliva. He pumped in time with his thrusts, making Ishida thrash about, most likely close to his peak. The wooden headboard

"Ah, Ichigo!" The uke cried, spilling into Ichigo's hand as he came. He tightened painfully around the Shinigami, who came with only a few more thrusts. Panting heavily, he pulled out of the Quincy and laid down on the bed. Ishida collapsed next to him, curling closer to the more muscular boy. "So how does this work? You say I'm beautiful whenever you see me in the light, and then we fuck?" He asked, frowning. Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow as he wrapped an arm around his pale shoulders.

"No, I'll tell you you're beautiful everytime I think you are. Which is almost every time I see you," He pulled the other boy closer to his broad chest. "Don't worry about anything just now alright? Let's just get some sleep." He felt Ishida nestle closer to him. After a few minutes, his breathing became lighter as he slipped into sleep. Ichigo gave his new lover one last look, wanting to see his shining skin one last time before his lids got too heavy. A little reluctantly, he followed the Quincy into sleep.


End file.
